


Cincinnatus: Obstruction of Justice

by Lady_Quill



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: 18th Century Crossover, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Set during Dominian War, just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Quill/pseuds/Lady_Quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Washington commands the Cincinnatus, a warship involved in the Dominian War.  While Officers Hamilton and Laurens escort two escaped prisoners back to their planet, they run into trouble with the local government.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This entire story is based on a dream my significant other told me about. Don't worry if you know nothing about the 18th century counterparts - I think everything should still make sense? (Let me know in the comments if it's confusing) Actually it might be better since half the characters are genderswapped or paired with different people.
> 
> Also, please note there is some violence (but not too graphic so I didn't use the warning) and some serious homophobia.

It was supposed to be a simple, get-in get-out sort of mission. Of course, that’s how most of their missions started. Simple.

Their job had been to transport two escaped prisoners back to the planet of Hagesh. They were rebels, part of the faction trying to overthrow the current Jaht government. The Federation had offered them the chance to apply for asylum, but when the two prisoners refused to state their reason for claiming protection, the Federation had no choice but to have Starfleet escort them back to their home planet. It was presumed the Hageshi would be tried in court as traitors.

The Hageshi prisoners were confined to separate quarters, though what good Starfleet thought they could do putting telepaths in different rooms Alexandra Hamilton couldn’t say. But that wasn’t her job. As communications officer aboard the Cincinnatus, she would go with First Officer Jane Laurens and their security detail to negotiate the transfer. Which again, was supposed to be simple.

None of which explained why they were currently being held in a small, claustrophobia-inducing room, tried and convicted without so much as a word spoken, awaiting the particularly gruesome penalty of having their faces mutilated and their skin burned off. Alexandra was to go first. And her Laurens would watch.

...

The planet of Hagesh was remarkably pristine for having just subdued a major uprising.  Their landing party beamed down to the surface, and the six of them were discreetly escorted to Government Hall, so as not to arouse any lingering anti-Jaht sentiment from the populace.  6 in all: Hamilton, Laurens, two security officers, and their prisoners, proceeded down the main corridor without incident.  The Hageshi were humanoid; the planet’s inhabitants had highly arched eyebrows and large, glassy eyes.  Their skin was bluish in tint, and paper-thin, with blue and orange veins showing particularly prominently on the tips of their ears.  Alexandra had to remind Jane that telling them they looked like fish would indeed cause a diplomatic incident, which would not be good considering that tomorrow Hagesh was hosting the Federation Trade Conference in honor of its recent acceptance as a protected planet.

The transfer was made to the Jaht authorities without protest or disruption, and the prisoners were led down a narrow spiral staircase that led to an underground tunnel connecting Government Hall to the courtroom.  Overall, the mission took less time than anticipated, so they were allowed to join the rest of the crew on an afternoon of shore leave.  The two security officers split off, leaving Hamilton and Laurens time to explore the planet by themselves.

“Nice to finally get away,” Alexandra said, putting her arm around Jane’s waist when they were out of sight of the others.  “It’s a nice break from sneaking around on the ship.”

“I think Ezra suspects.”

“I think by now people just assume, dear.  Or they’re too scared to go through me to get to you.”

“I guess so… I still don’t feel right about it, I mean… I’d just… well even if I wasn’t technically your superior officer it would be a lot easier if…”

Hamilton gave her friend a peck on the cheek.  “I know.”

“I wish my father had never introduced me to the Mannings.  Then I wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“You worry too much dear – either things will work out or they won’t.  But it’s shore leave, nobody’s here with us, and right now I just want to enjoy being on Hagesh with you.”

The two officers found their way to the cliff paths overlooking the planet’s biggest lake, only about a mile from the main part of town.  Alexandra sat behind her friend on the grass and petted her hair.

“You a little more relaxed now?”

Jane hummed in agreement and lay down, her head in Alexandra’s lap.  “Can we stay here?”

“Only ‘til dinner, then we have to get back to the ship.”

...

Parker sat alone in a room with little windows at the very top of the ceiling that let in little of the midday light.  The Jaht guards had taken him shortly after separating from the rest of the landing party, under the pretense of security preparations for the upcoming Trade Conference.  Instead they’d delivered him to this small underground room, with nothing more than a metal bench and a strange looking apparatus.  Parker chose to sit on the damp floor instead.  He was sweating nervously by the time the interrogators came for him.  They tied him to the bench so his legs dangled awkwardly off the edge, and attached the apparatus probes to his ears and the base of his skull.

“We will begin now.  This is merely a recording device – it will maintain a copy of what we find with our investigation.”

Parker expected questioning, maybe some sort of bodily torture.  But not the splitting pain that started in the base of his skull and spread to behind his eyes, invading his thoughts and memories.  The images and feelings of his past were scattered in the interrogator’s wake, until he wasn’t entirely sure who or where he was.  His childhood, schoolteachers, adolescence, parties flashed rapidly in his mind, slowing at a memory from last year’s April fool’s party.  He’d been helping to plan a practical joke with several other ensigns, and almost walked in on Alexandra and Jane making out in one of the back engineering rooms.  He’d left before they could notice him, of course, but why was this important?  Didn’t they want Starfleet secrets, wasn’t that why he was here?  The interrogator shifted through his mind some more and left him lying on the bench, disoriented and without a sense of place, or time.

 ...

The trial was quick, less than an hour.  Hamilton and Laurens were convicted by a triumvirate of judges, and informed of their penalty first, their crime second.  Alexandra tried to protest, but her words fell flat to the ears of the prosecutor.  “We didn’t realize it was against your laws, none of my research –”

“Your crime is not in our laws because it does not have to be.  To be… such as you are, is an abomination against the natural order of our world.  The moment you stepped on Hagesh we suspected there was something wrong with the both of you; now that we know for sure it will do our planet good to get rid of you.”

“It’s against Federation regulations to incriminate us for this,” Alexandra warned.

“The Federation is foolish with their tolerance.  What enemies might they try to befriend, who will turn against them?  They will kill themselves in their ‘free-for-all’ but we will be left standing, as we always have, because we protect our own.”

“Will you…” Laurens’ began quietly.  “Will you be telling our… commanding officer what the charge is, sir?”

The prosecutor smiled and approached Jane, and Alexandra immediately tensed.  “No, we won’t be telling your commanding officer what the charge is.”

“Then how will you explain this?” Hamilton interrupted.

“You have committed a crime that violates our most sacred moral code.  That is all your Captain will hear of this.”

“But that’s not enough to – ”

“Any attempt to retrieve you would be seen as an obstruction of our justice system.  I have been reading up on Federation laws, Officer Hamilton.  I believe it would violate your… ah, prime directive, to interfere with our judgment, would it not?”

“But – ”

“No one will come for you because of your rules, not ours.”


	2. Chapter 2

The 50 or so ambassadors were arriving throughout the afternoon, so it wasn’t until several hours after dinner that the crew of Cincinnatus began to truly worry about the whereabouts of their missing crew members. Officers Hamilton and Laurens, and Ensign Parker, hadn’t been seen or heard from since shortly after the transfer of their prisoners. If it had only been Hamilton and Laurens, the rumor mill would have come up with more than a few reasons to explain their tardiness. But Parker was another matter. He’d been on security detail with Marley during the prisoner transfer, but she’d reported back that the matter had gone smoothly and they’d parted ways amicably. None of the missing parties could be contacted or located with their com badges.

What was more worrisome, the crew had caught a whiff of rumors on Hagesh about disappearances, and unfortunate accidents that happened to the rebels and other “undesirables.”

“Starfleet is like that,” Chief Engineer Adams complained to his wife over a late dinner, “as long as a planet benefits them in some way, whether it’s good for intergalactic trade or has a strategic location, anything can be swept under the carpet. But as soon as something happens to one of their own, out comes the Federation rulebook.” He sighed, and leaned back in his chair.

“They should have been looking into this at the time Hagesh applied for Protectorate Status with the Federation.”

“Hagesh is strategically located for the war against the Dominion. I guess they thought they could overlook this, but now they’re stuck with a diplomatic crisis.”

“Do you think there’s enough evidence to sanction them? If there was any proof that the Jaht are arresting their own inhabitants without cause, and against Federation prinicples, we could remove their status; block them from certain trade routes.”

“No, only rumors so far. And since 3 of our crewmembers have gone missing, everyone not directly involved in preparations for the Conference has been recalled to the ship.”

“Keep me posted. I’ll be working the rest of tonight on my joint report with the Vulcans.”

Adams looked at his wife’s image on the small view-screen. “I’ll let you know if anything happens. Good night, Abigail.”

“Good night, John.” The screen went black, and Adams was alone again in his quarters. It was selfish of him to wish there was something unlawful happening on Hagesh just so Abigail would have a reason to come.

...

“Payne, get me a direct line to the Jaht government,” Washington ordered. “Tell them I have urgent business with their Directorate.”

“Yes, Captain. Channel open.”

“View-screen.”

The magnified face of Directorate Koi took up the bridge. “This is Captain Washington of the Starship Cincinnatus.”

“Captain, you must know I am very busy. Please state your business.”

“Three of my crewmembers have gone missing on your planet. Do you have any idea what has happened to them.” It wasn’t phrased as a question.

“Ah, yes, that. Officers Hamilton and Laurens were arrested this afternoon for committing a serious crime. Ensign Parker has been detained for questioning, and will be released tomorrow morning.”

“What have Hamilton and Laurens been charged with?”

“I’m sorry, Captain, but that information is classified.”

“Directorate, I cannot leave my officers in your protection without knowing what crime they have committed.” Hamilton and Laurens were susceptible to getting themselves in minor trouble, picking fights with the wrong people, but nothing deserving of arrest.

“I’m sorry, but I can provide you with no further information at this time. Directorate Koi out.”

“Payne, contact Koi again. And everyone else who might know what’s happened to our officers.”

Two hours later and Chief Security Officer Dolley Payne had only managed to discover that Hamilton and Laurens had already been tried and convicted, due to “our swift justice system. We pride ourselves on its speed and its accuracy. I really can’t tell you anything further, Captain Washington. To do so would be a breach of ethics and confidentiality. Surely you understand.”

He didn’t. Instead, Captain Washington called Adams to the bridge. “We’ve got an issue. I’m putting together a team to find our officers, but in the meantime I want your wife over here now.”

...

The senior staff gathered in the ready room towards midnight, most of them with caffeinated beverages.

“We need to find out about the rebel movement,” Dolley started. “If the rumors are right, then they’ll know something.”

Tos, or Jeff, as everyone called him, was less than eager to establish such a position. “Once she arrives, Ambassador Adams should be taking care of diplomatic issues that require access to sensitive information,” he said. “The prime directive is clear. It is not up to us to interfere with their government, or their judgment.”

“Do you want to find our friends or not, Jeff?” Gilbert interjected.

Jeff shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “I merely do not think it is appropriate for us to be collaborating with the rebel movement. We could be provoking unnecessary conflict, and that would violate the prime directive.”

“I know you don’t want to interfere, but if these people know something about Laurens, Hamilton, and Parker, then talking to them is worth a try,” Gilbert replied.

“We could always attempt a rescue mission, and trust that the Ambassador would find the requisite justification during the rest of her investigation,” Burr suggested.

“That would be against protocol,” Jeff said, “but I would expect something so irrational from a Romulan intelligence officer. Acting rashly, without knowing where to begin looking, will not do us any more good than waiting for the Ambassador to uncover the truth.”

“We’re not going to get any information out of the government,” Dolley argued. “We don’t even know why Hamilton and Laurens were arrested, and I would rather not wait any longer than necessary to find out.”

Gilbert was about to jump in again but Tos cut him off. “Have you considered, Gilbert, that your friends are actually guilty of the crime they have been charged with? Sending a rescue party would risk ruining our relationship with a strategically located planet. Risking our position in the war against the Dominion by sending in a team would be reckless without knowing more.”

Washington listened as the rest of his team argued, quietly sipping his tea. “While I am impatient to confirm Hamilton and Laurens’ safety, an impromptu rescue mission would be poor diplomacy. I believe it is best to wait, and see what the Ambassador can figure out. Dismissed.”

...

“Lieutenant Lafayette, mind if I walk with you to your quarters?” Burr asked on the way out.

“Not at all, Colonel Burr, I was hoping to speak with you anyway.”

They were deep in conversation when Ned Stevens caught up to them. “I guess this means I’m coming with you?”

“Stevens, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Burr said. “We’re simply chatting – ”

“Yeah, and your chatting is probably going to get you in the middle of a skirmish with a few Hageshi guards, right? I’m just as invested in making sure Hamilton and Laurens get back safely.”

“We’re doing nothing of the sort,” Burr protested.

“I’m still coming with you. We don’t know what happened to our friends and having a medic along might come in handy.”

Lafayette nodded to Burr that this was a good idea, and the three of them continued their way towards the transporter room. They didn’t want to arouse any suspicion, so Burr distracted the transporter assistant with a fake errand so Gilbert could hack into the system. They beamed down to the planet’s surface just outside Government Hall, out of sight of the Jaht guards. It was past midnight, and a silvery light reflected off of the planet’s 3 moons, illuminating the drifting currents of light fog created by the planet’s high atmospheric moisture.

“It’s eerie, little like being at the bottom of a shallow pool, looking up at the sun,” Burr observed.

Stevens agreed. “We need to find those guys, and then get the hell out of here as quickly as possible.”

“My scan of the building’s façade shows a weak point around the corner from the main entrance.” Burr indicated an area with two Hageshi guards. “Could be another door, but it doesn’t lead to the main building.”

They easily distracted the two unprepared guards, finding the entrance with little difficulty.

“What do you think it’s down there?” Stevens didn’t look particularly thrilled about heading down the narrow staircase they found inside.

“Could lead us to our missing crew, which means we’re going to find out,” Burr said, and prodded him down the stairs.

It took 45 minutes to locate Parker, and that was 45 minutes longer than Stevens wanted to spend in the catacombs of the government headquarters. They searched through the dimly lit corridors far too long, going in circles and losing their way for most of it. Finally they picked up Parker’s signal, and Gilbert checked around the corner for anyone trying to set a trap for them. There were no guards blocking Parker’s room, which was rather odd, but the rescue party soon realized there was no need for anyone to guard the ensign.

Parker was slumped over the small bench in the interrogation room, but he perked up when he heard people enter the room. “Hey! Buddies!” he cried, reaching for Stevens.

“Shush, Parker, or the guards will hear you,” Stevens hissed at him.

“Oh right, right,” he snickered. “Don’t want your Ma finding us with her Romulan ale. But don’t worry, Wes, she won’t find us while we’re still at the beach.”

“What are you talking about, Parker? And who’s Wes?” Stevens asked.

Parker hiccupped and giggled again. “What’dya mean, who’s Wes, silly? You are! Drank too much of that ale, didn’t you… but we’re goin’ to join the academy tomorrow so you go ahead and drink as much as you want now.”

“I think we need to shut him up and get him out of here.” Stevens pulled out a hypo but Burr stopped him a moment.

“Parker,” she instructed sternly, “we need to know where Officers Hamilton and Laurens went. You won’t get in trouble with your mother if you tell us where they are.”

“But I dunno.” He scratched his head. “Ow, my head hurts. Think they were at the party with me and Wes, started makin’ out… with the fish people… or the fish people were looking for them?”

“I don’t think we’ll get much more information out of him, he looks pretty far gone,” Stevens said. He draped one of Parker’s arms around his shoulder, and motioned for Gilbert to take the other.

“What about Hamilton and Laurens?” Gilbert asked.

Burr lit their way ahead. “If they’re in any similar state, we’re going to need more than the three of us to get them out. The catacombs down here are a dead zone for the transporter, blocked by some sort of force field. Plus, there are hundreds of these underground chambers. We’re lucky they put Parker by the entrance. If we get him back to sickbay, maybe we can get more information that tells us where they are or what they’ve been charged with.”

“Alright,” Lafayette said. “Let’s take him back to the ship.”


	3. Chapter 3

Abigail walked into Directorate Koi’s office, past the desks of several bewildered secretaries and one annoyed security guard.

“Ah, Miss Abigail, how lovely to meet you; Captain Washington told me you would be arriving this morning. What can I do for you?”

Abigail was un-phased by the Directorate’s fake smile. “That would be Ambassador Adams to you. It’s come to my attention that you’ve arrested two officers of the Starship Cincinnatus.”

“But Miss – I mean, Ambassador Adams, isn’t it a little early in the morning to be discussing such serious business? I’m sure the matter can wait until later today; perhaps we could review the case over dinner.”

“Directorate, I need not remind you I am here on official business from the Federation. I assure you the matter cannot wait. What can you tell me about the arrest of First Officer Laurens and Lieutenant Hamilton?”

“They have committed a grave offense. We arrested them, and upon trial found them guilty according to our laws.” Koi sat behind his desk and began shuffling through some of his papers in a clear dismissal.

“The Federation will be conducting our own investigation. If we find Hamilton and Laurens guilty as well, we have no trouble releasing them to the justice of your legal system. Until then, it would be prudent for you to hand over any additional information regarding their arrest and conviction.”

The Directorate pursed his lips. “Currently that information is restricted. I apologize for the inconvenience, but it may be several days before I am able to recover the material you need.”

“Are you aware that without disclosing the charges you’ve made against Hamilton and Laurens, their arrest is considered illegal according to the Federation?”

“I’m not sure about illegal, Ambassador, but the arrest was not without cause.”

“Regardless,” Abigail insisted, “withholding the charges, not to mention trying and convicting Officers Hamilton and Laurens without properly notifying Federation authorities, is a grave offense.”

“So are the actions committed by those officers. We stand by the justice and speediness of our system, Ambassador.” Koi looked up from his papers. “I thought your ‘prime directive’ prevented you from interfering with such internal matters.”

“It still does. We have no jurisdiction over your legal system when it comes to your own citizens, but members of the Federation are subject to our laws and regulations first, and that includes notifying us of the crime they have been charged with.”

“I’m afraid I cannot do that, Ambassador.”

“Explain yourself, Directorate, and remember I have the authority to sanction Hagesh as well as suspend your status as a protected planet.”

“You must understand that to disclose this information to you would ruin the very moral foundation that stabilizes our society.”

“I’m afraid I don’t see your logic,” Abigail pressed.

“Well, if it were to get out that we’ve been… concealing certain things from our people, they would begin to question the rest of our judgment. And to question our judgment would be to engender instability, which would put our entire social order into jeopardy.”

“I don’t understand what this has to do with releasing Hamilton and Laurens.”

“It has everything to do with them. Our social order is based on removing deviants of all kind, homosexuals included. The deduction of two humanoid souls means nothing to us in our pursuit of planet-wide stability.”

“And Hamilton and Laurens have been ‘removed’ because of what deviance, exactly.”

“I assumed Captain Washington had been aware of such perverted activities occurring on his own ship, but perhaps he overlooked homosexuality as a serious defect.”

As far as Abigail knew from talking to John, neither captain nor crew was aware of any romantic relationship between Jane and Alexandra, but she sidestepped the issue. “The Federation was not aware that homosexuality was a crime on your planet when you applied for protected status.”

“It’s not a crime to have standards, or for those standards to apply to visitors on our planet.”

“It is when you don’t inform visitors of those ‘standards.’ What’s more, the laws that you concealed are in direct conflict with the Federation principles you agreed to uphold when you applied for protected status. You knew you were placing yourself at risk.”

“The matter is academic, Ambassador. Hamilton and Laurens have been tried, convicted, and penalized. After the trade conference we can negotiate on more appropriate terms for renewing the planet’s protected status.”

“You said Hamilton and Laurens had only been arrested and found guilty.”

Koi waved his hand, as if it were no matter. “The Hageshi justice system is merely swift; we’ve found our methods of punishing social deviance effective.”

“What sort of punishment would that be, Directorate.” Abigail had enough with Koi’s evasiveness, and she didn’t like his barely hidden smile when he mentioned punishment. “I will need to know exact details.”

“Simple, but efficient, techniques… we inflict the deviant with an anatomical disfigurement. For homosexuals we usually recommend searing their flesh off, beginning with the face, to serve as an example to others.”

“How long have Hamilton and Laurens undergone this torture?”

“It is not torture, Ambassador, but treatment. What better way to remind them of their sins than every time they look in the mirror?”

“I cannot interfere in the laws and punishments you set for your own citizens, but as a representative of the Federation I am ordering the immediate release of Officers Laurens and Hamilton, and you will personally order their ‘treatment’ to be stopped immediately.”

“Our society has taken centuries to perfect, years of instilling the proper moral code in our citizens, and you Federation people storm in expecting us to undo all that we stand for. Do you enjoy disrupting the harmony of our planet, Ambassador?”

“If you refuse to cooperate, your status as a protected planet will be revoked until further notice, and any lack of assistance will be viewed as an act of aggression. Do I make myself understood?”

“Ambassador, your request is entirely unreasonable.”

“Directorate Koi, you have been ordered by the United Federation of Planets to release First Officer Jane Laurens and Lieutenant Alexandra Hamilton. We can conduct the transfer discreetly if you wish. But I will not be leaving this planet without them.”

...

Laurens had once joked with her friend about their respective capacities to withstand torture, but all her Starfleet training had not prepared her to watch Alexandra endure such pain. Half of her friend’s face was a mess of blood and twisted skin; Jane kept her glance trained on the floor so she wouldn’t vomit again. She hadn’t meant to, but now the interrogation chamber smelled of it and burnt flesh. The guards had forced Jane to watch them bring the flame closer to Alexandra’s face, forced her to watch her friend twist away while they held her down. They were lucky to have a reprieve for even this long. The guards had gone on break and it was only a matter of minutes before they would return to finish the job.

“They should have taken me instead,” Jane said. “I’m your superior officer, I’m responsible for you.”

Alexandra didn’t say anything in response. She couldn’t, not while her lips and cheeks hurt like hell, while it hurt to even breathe.

“They can’t keep us here forever. Someone will come for us.” She needed to hear that reassurance. Jane was so certain, when it started, that Starfleet would get them out, but how long had they been here? It could have been a few hours, or a few days, and if she lost hope now she might give up entirely.

“If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t be here,” Jane continued, rambling. “You’d be with someone else, someone you didn’t have to sneak around with and get arrested for…”

Alexandra managed to wring one hand free of her restraints and Jane leaned forward to kiss it. Where Jane saw faith, Alexandra thought it was useless, but the caress of a hand was real and tangible and comforting. She gently stroked Jane’s cheek, leaving streaks of dried blood on the side of her friend’s face.

“Alex, I’m sorry…” Jane kissed her fingers again, one at a time, trying to memorize the feel of Alexandra’s skin beneath her lips in case this was the last chance she got.

But there were footsteps, and they were getting closer and there wasn’t any time. The door slammed open and the three guards filtered into the chamber, muttering obscenities Alexandra couldn’t understand without her universal translator. The tallest one spat on Jane and pulled her chair away, out of Alexandra’s reach.

“Punish me instead,” Jane demanded. “I’m her ranking officer; I’m the one you should be torturing.” The guards simply laughed her off – didn’t she know she was next anyway?

Alexandra couldn’t see Jane now. She took a deep breath, trying to concentrate on a discoloration in the ceiling rather than the hot blue flame inching towards her face.

Maybe if she held out long enough Starfleet would get to them before the guards decided it was Jane’s turn.

Wherever Starfleet was, they didn’t come.

Alexandra’s face was barely recognizable when the guards were done with her. They bound her hands and threw her to a crumpled heap on the far side of the chamber. She’d passed out from the pain and her knees bled where they hit the floor. When the guards took Jane next she barely put up a fight. What was the point?

The door opened again, but Jane didn’t bother looking. It wasn’t going to be anyone coming for them, so why waste the effort?

“Bring the prisoners to a transport site.” It was the voice of another Hageshi guard. “Ambassador Adams will be returning them to the Cincinnatus.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I wish we had known,” Stevens said, taking a sip of his coffee. Raktajino had more caffeine but Ned was a creature of habit.

Lafayette put a hand on his shoulder. “At least they’re all safe. We got Parker in time, and Jane and Alexandra will be alright now that they’re in sick bay.”

“No, not just that,” Ned sighed. “I mean… when we left the catacombs. Before we beamed up, I saw these two bodies lying off in the woods.”

Gilbert shuddered. “And your scanner…?”

“No. I didn’t pick up on any life signs. We were so focused on getting back to the ship I didn’t think much of it at the time, but… they were wearing the same outfits as the prisoners we were transporting.” Ned paused. He didn’t want to remember the scene, but if he didn’t tell Gilbert he’d never be able to get the coincidence out of his head. “One of the prisoners had on this bracelet, green and blue threads… it looked like somebody had made it by hand, must have been special. You remember it?” Gilbert nodded. “The body I saw… the one that was face-down, I mean, was wearing the same one. Same bracelet, same clothes… couldn’t have just been by chance… if only we’d know that’s what we were bringing them to.”

“We couldn’t have known, Ned. None of us did.”

“We didn’t even ask who they were; just gave them a physical and shipped them right back to Hagesh.” He laughed coldly. “Who knows if they even were rebels, or just more ‘deviants’ the Jaht wanted to get rid of?”

“None of us knew what was going on,” Lafayette soothed.

He wasn’t calmed. “You could barely tell they had faces anymore… the only reason I recognized them was their clothes…”

“Ned, it’s out of our hands.”

“Can’t you understand? They didn’t *have* faces anymore, Gilbert, just charred flesh where their faces *should* have been. No eyes, or nose, or mouth, just boils and bits of hair…”

“Ned – ”

“If only we’d known… we shouldn’t have brought them to their own execution. It wasn’t right.” Stevens’ hands were shaking, and he had to put his coffee cup back on the table.

“It’s not your fault; none of us knew.”

“You didn’t see their faces, Gilbert. All they wanted was asylum…” he tried to take another sip of his coffee but his hands trembled, and the cup fell to the floor and shattered, startling him further. He bent to pick up the pieces but Lafayette stopped him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to drop it…”

“I know. It’s just a cup, don’t bother with it. Right now, though, I think we’d better take you to Ezra’s office.”

“It’s fine. I’ll be fine.”

“Medically, maybe, but I’m still taking you there.”

Ned looked like he was about to refuse, but he looked down at his hands. They were still trembling. “…alright,” he said softly. “Maybe… maybe that would be a good idea.”

...

Jane sat on the edge of Alexandra’s bed, stroking the singed ends of her hair. “I wish they’d let me go first.”

“No you don’t, my dear.” She grasped Jane’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Alexandra had suffered the brunt of the torture. Her face and neck had been severely burnt, and she was now wrapped in bandages while Doctor Rush prepped for her reconstructive surgery. It would take over a week to completely repair the damage and she was convinced her poor nose would never look the same. “You shouldn’t want to see me like this.”

“I’d rather see you like this than not at all,” Jane said. “I should have made them take me first…”

“No, dear. Besides, you weren’t the one speaking out of turn to the Prosecutor.”

“Then I shouldn’t have been so selfish; I should have spoken up for you.”

“You had other things on your mind.”

“But I’m your commanding officer! I shouldn’t have acted like such a coward.”

“You aren’t a coward,” Alexandra said.

“Perhaps if I’d – ” 

“Whatever it is you’re thinking, stop: I’m going to be alright, and I’m still here with you.”

Jane brought Alexandra’s hand to her lips and kissed each of her fingers, then turned it over to kiss her palm. “Love you,” she whispered, bending to press her lips gently to Alexandra’s, mindful of her friend’s injuries.

“Are you going to get back to your own cot, Laurens, or am I going to have to order you?” Doctor Rush walked out of his office threatening Jane with a spare hypo. “I’m not finished with Hamilton’s reconstructive surgery, and you… you…” Alexandra and Jane immediately pulled apart. “Jane, aren’t you supposed to be married?”

“I’d rather not talk about it,” Laurens said in a tone that meant she would under no circumstances be talking about her marital status. She glared at the doctor and inched her way back to her cot, intent on staring Rush down rather than answer the question.

“Well if not me then you’re going to have to talk to the Captain about it. Ambassador Adams filled me in on what happened, and she’s meeting with Washington now.”

Jane looked across the room, searching for a reassuring expression from Alexandra, but Rush was already drawing the curtains for her friend’s surgery.

...

John looked out at the view of Hagesh from the observation deck. It was a beautiful planet observed while in orbit, but he knew from experience that such appearances meant rather little. Abigail came to stand to him, and John mentally noted that if his wife did not visit often, he was going to become a bitter man rather quickly. “How did your meeting with the Federation Council go?” he asked.

Abigail sighed and leaned against the window-ledge. “The Directorate got a stern talking to, and they wrote most of their unwritten code down for Starfleet’s personnel guide so we won’t ‘run into this little issue’ next time. It’s barely a slap on the wrist, practically condoning them.”

“How did that happen?” John knew from experience Abigail didn’t let anyone get away easily.

“The Federation wouldn’t let me sanction them. Hagesh is providing us with vital resources for the war against the Dominion; there’s too much at stake to risk the planet switching sides because they think the Federation is being too harsh on them. As long as the hostilities remain on their own planet, the Jaht are out of our reach.”

John shook his head in disbelief. “And the trade conference?”

“Starting tomorrow on schedule – minus a trans ambassador, of course,” she said bitterly. “The Federation shouldn’t be allowing this – we’re supposed to be an advanced civilization, we have laws against this kind of discrimination. Hagesh should merit an exemption simply because they’re strategically important and we can’t afford to step on their dainty little toes even if they are torturing and murdering those who differ from their ideal.” Abigail took a deep breath to calm her temper. “I suppose I’ll deal with this again in the morning; I don’t think I’m going to get much more done tonight.” John took his wife’s hand in his. “Bed?”

“I thought you’d never ask, my dear,” he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
